


Baby it's Been Some Time

by BabydollHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Harry in Panties, Kind of at the end, M/M, Morning Sex, Power Bottom Harry, Riding, Rimming, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, ah yes the double r's, kind of at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollHazza/pseuds/BabydollHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes back from L.A and is too tired to get fucked, that is until the morning, then a few shananigans while in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby it's Been Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before I got this account (sorry if it sucks, this is my first smut one shot). My twitter is @hesprxncess

Louis looked at the clock on the wall, he had to pick Harry up in 40 minutes, but he couldn’t wait any longer. ‘Get it together Louis,’ He said to himself ‘Only 40 more minutes’. No matter how many times he’s been away from Harry, Louis’ always felt sad and useless without him. It was the same with Harry, but it’s even worse this time because Louis couldn’t actually /go/ with him. They came out 3 months ago and they always went everywhere together since then. It was mostly his fault though that he was sad and alone. It all started with ‘Hey Lou, do you want to go with me to a fashion show?’ Then a ‘No thank you, I’ve already been to three and honestly they’re quite boring’. So now he’s stuck here by himself waiting for Harry to get back. After 10 minutes of watching this sit-com his phone started buzzing. He stretched over to the side checking to see who it was.

From: Hazza <3 <3  
Hey Lou! the plane arrived earlier than expected, can you go pick me up?

‘Shit’ Louis thought, he has to go to the airport immediately. He typed put a quick message to Harry saying  
To: Hazza <3 <3  
Sure baby ! I’ll be there, don’t worry !

With that he sent the message, went outside and turned on his car.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“Nice to have you back love” Louis said putting Harry’s bags in the back of their car.

“Nice to be here with you” Harry replied back kissing Louis on the cheek.

“God I love you so much” He said grabbing Harry by the waist and giving him a proper kiss. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Louis reached down to pinch on one of Harry’s nipples.

“Louis, Stop” Harry moaned“ I wanna go home, I’m really tired”

“You’re tired eh? Louis asked trialing his hand down Harry’s back.

“Yeah I am” Harry said pouting.

“So you’re a little too tired for this then?” He said as his hand reached down Harry’s pants down to his bum groping it while one of his fingers started pressing onto his entrance.

“As a matter of fact I am Louis” Harry sighed, “Look Lou, I’m just really tired and I didn’t sleep at all throughout the whole plane ride”

“Why not babe?” Louis asked, now rubbing circles against Harry’s back.  
“The ride was too bumpy s’all, I’m sorry Lou, just not feeling it right now” Harry said as he walked to the car and getting in. Louis followed too, opening the door and starting the car.

“Don’t be sorry love, it’s okay if you don’t want to right now, I can wait” Louis said putting his hand on Harry’s thigh. “Besides, I missed cuddling with you at night, which is more relaxing than having sex after a long plane ride” Harry looked at Louis with a big smile on his face dimples caving into his cheeks while Louis poked at one of them. Louis gave him a kiss on his cheek and put his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“Did you do everything I told you to do before I got home?” Harry asked while looking out the window

“Yeah, I did” Louis said while keeping his eyes on the dimly lit road

“Good” Harry chuckled while resting head on the window and taking a small nap.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*

They arrived home and leaving a very surprised Harry to finding a nice swept and vacuumed floor, along with nice clean dishes.

“Louis, you actually did what I told you to do!” Harry said excitedly, giving Louis a really tight hug.

“Yeah, and you didn’t believe me.” Louis frowned before kissing Harry on the lips.

“Thank you baby, but I’m feeling really tired right now and I really need to go to bed” Harry yawned

“But it’s still day time” Louis said trying to get Harry to stay up, even though he knew it wouldn’t work

“Louis it’s 12:36 in the morning”

“That’s why I said, it’s till day time, I mean it is the morning you know” Louis exclaimed as Harry lowly chuckled.

“Louis, please carry me to bed and stop making those horrid jokes, that’s my job” Louis let out a small giggle then picked Harry up bridal style and took him to their bedroom and set him on their king sized bed. He went to get some clothes form the drawers then went into the bathroom.

“Louis, where are you going?” Harry asked

“I need to go change in my pajamas and take a piss soo”

“Good idea” Harry said as he started taking off his clothes and got out of bed to get his sleeping clothes. He heard the door shut and he looked for something comfortable to sleep with. While looking he saw a pink fabric that caught his eyes. He pulled it out and put on the pink frilly panties underneath his nice long lavender jumper. They were nice and simple, a light pink color with a little black bow on the front and thin lace on the backside. He went back to bed and saw Louis coming out of the bathroom. He went inside the bed, lifting the covers and started cuddling with Harry.

“Louis, spoon me please?” Harry asked quietly

“Of course babe” He said turning to his side and grabbing Harry’s waist feeling his hair trial up his chin.

“Good night love” Louis said sleepily

“Good night Lou” Harry yawned.

Louis watched Harry fall asleep before he did, watching him go in a very calm state then drifting in to sleep himself.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry was horny.

He wasn’t just ‘horny’ he was REALLY horny. He woke up about 30 minutes ago thinking about how Louis’ cock fucking into him and now he really wanted to feel that for real. He was so sexually frustrated and really wanted Louis to fuck him really bad. “Why didn’t I sleep at the airplane when I had the chance?” Harry questioned. “Louis really wanted to fuck me and I turned him down because I was sleepy and know he’s sleeping and I’m turned down, why does the world hate me” Harry sighed. He squirmed around in bed and finally got an idea from relieving his sexual tension. Grinding on Louis to wake him up (well that and also fingering himself for 15 minutes and not coming which would be one reason why he was so horny right now). He started swiveling his covered bum on Louis’ cock trying to get some relief and wake him up. Harry started going faster, feeling Louis getting and let out a loud moan when he felt his head against his hole. Louis started shifting and let out a groan before he woke up.

“Fuck Haz” Louis moaned out, grabbing his waist making him slow down.

“W-why’d you stop me?” Harry growled, “Haven’t had a cock in my arse for a week.” He wasn’t lying though, Harry had gone to L.A. to get some stuff finished and Louis decided to stay at home with his family.

“But you brought your vibrator with you, isn’t it the-”

“No it isn’t the same thing Louis, now hurry up and fuck me” Harry said cutting off Louis mid-sentence

“Okay, okay baby, but don’t you think you’re going a bit too fast?” Louis asked

“No, I’ve waited this long, now your pants off Tomlinson” Harry said trying to pull Louis’ pants down.

“Getting a little moody now are we?” Louis said “Daddy’s going to have to punish you for that-”

“No Daddy, princess is taking control now” Harry said throwing off the sheets revealing his pink panties.

 

“Fuck babe” Louis said, his hand going over to grab Harry’s waist

“No daddy” Harry said smacking Louis’ hand away. He picked up the lube that he used earlier and started slicking up Louis’ shaft.

“Love, don’t you think that you should prep you-”

“Shut up, I already did this morning waiting for your lazy ass to wake up” Harry snapped at Louis. He sat on his lap pushing his panties to the side and sunk down on Louis’ cock letting out a few ‘oh’s and ‘daddy’s’ as he felt him stretch his hole open.  
This side of Harry was dangerous but also hot, Louis thought. He was so demanding but he was also needy which made Louis even harder. The downside to this Harry was that he didn’t get to touch his soft skin as much.

“Fuck babe” Louis whispered as he saw his cock disappear inside Harrys arse.

“Daddy” Harry whispered swiveling his hips into small figure eights adjusting to Louis’ size.

“P-put your hands behind your back d-daddy” Harry said. He slowly started bouncing up and down slipping a few ‘daddy’s and ‘Oh’s’. Once he got adjusted, he started bouncing up and down , occasionally swiveling his hips.

“F-fuck Louis” Harry said as he bounced faster

“can’t believe y-you actually cleaned this h-house, you deserve t-this” Louis responded by bucking his hips up making Harry moan louder

“ah daddy, b-bet you even took out the trash too” He panted, now going onto a steady rhythm making small sounds following in with some panting

“Fucking hell” Louis said. He forgot to take the fucking trash out.

“Yeah” Harry panted out

“Uhm Haz, I need to tell you something” Louis said, now starting to get worried

“What is it?” Harry said as he stopped bouncing

“I think I might of forgot to take the trash out?” He said

“What??!?” Harry shouted “The fucking trash car comes here in like 10 minutes Louis, what the hell?!?” He got off Louis’ cock and grabbed his robe. He slipped it on and stormed downstairs with a half hard dick.

“I’m sorry baby” Louis said following him down the stairs

“You know very well that the trash car always comes on Thursday mornings” He said going out the door.

“Harry! wait! I’ll go take out the trash!” Louis shouted going out the door with Harry

“ Too late, I’m already taking out the trash” He said grabbing the wagon and rolling it out

“Oh my god Harry” Louis said

“What the fuck do you-” Then he looked around and well fuck. There were some paparazzi hanging around taking pictures of him and Louis. “How did they get here?” He thought.

“Hii, uhm can you please give us some privacy, thank you” He said running off into the house. They just took pictures of him fucked out with a half hard cock and almost sheer robe. God he was so embarrassed what is the media going to say about this? The worst part was that he was wearing the pink panties under the almost sheer robe. He locked the door and walked up stairs to his and Louis’ room and saw that he was nowhere in sight.

“Louis where are y-” Then he felt something from behind and threw him onto the bed.

“You shouldn’t have yelled at me in front of those people princess” Louis whispered grinding his bare cock onto Harry’s bum

“I-I daddy-” Harry whimpered, his worries now pushed into the back of his mind. His legs turning into jelly with the sudden contact of Louis’ cock and his voice up against his ear.

“Daddy’s going to have to punish you for that” He said grabbing his waist “ Get on all fours” That sent Harry to taking off his robe and sticking his small little bum in the air

“Just the way I like it” Louis said as he started caressing his bum, giving it a few smacks that echoed through the room. “Everyone’s gonna see you in these pretty pink panties, ones that only I was supposed to see” He said now pushing the panties to the side “Now daddy’s going to have to punish you just like he said, what do you think baby?” Louis softly said into his ear. Harry responded with a small whimper

“Use your words baby” Louis said

“Yes, yes, punish me” Harry struggled out 

“Y-yes daddy” He choked out, feeling Louis’ thumb go inside his already wet hole.

"Count for me, okay Princess” Louis said caressing Harry’s bum before lifting his hand and landing on Harry’s right cheek.

"O-one,” Smack. “Two,” Smack. “Three.” Harry was now a complete mess, his legs were shaking, sweat was forming around his face, and he was so hard.

“Two more baby, C’mon” Louis softly said, smacking Harry’s bum again

“Four” He cried out. Then he felt Louis’ hand again in the middle this time close to his hole making him whimper “F-five” He said breathlessly he pulled his panties up and felt Louis’ breath on his thighs sending shivers to his spine

“Good baby, so pretty right now, your bum in front if my face. So desperate aren’t you baby?” Louis said starting to nibble on his thighs. “So pretty” he repeated again now sucking a love bight on one of his thighs.

“Oh f-fuck” Harry moaned out, loving Louis’ beard against his thighs. He then pushed his panties to the side, going towards his hole and licking around his rim causing Harry to mewl loudly.

“It’s okay baby, calm down” Louis said licking around and over his hole. Harry was panting loudly pushing back against Louis’ tongue trying to get it inside him. He needed more but Louis wasn’t giving it to him. Just when he thought he was going to have Louis’ tongue finally inside him, he pulled away. Harry was about to cry he really needed to come right now and get something inside him.

“Baby can you give me the lube please?” He asked. Harry reached over and grabbed it sending behind to Louis.

“That’s a good boy” Louis said popping open the bottle and slicking up his half hard cock. He edged it closer to Harry’s hole, occasionally teasing him by rubbing his tip over his already used hole.

“Lou..” Harry said impatiently.

“So needy aren’t you now?” Louis said. “I guess I’m going to get on with it don’t I?” Louis then shoved his entire cock inside Harry, making both of them moan out loud. He then started thrusting at a quick pace feeling Harry’s walls tighten around him.

“D-daddy” Harry shakily said feeling Louis’ cock stretch his hole.

“Shh Baby, I’ve got you” Louis started fucking Harry with long hard thrusts trying to find Harry’s prostate. Harry started pushing his bum back meeting Louis’ thrusts desperately trying to find his spot. After a few more thrust, Louis finally hit Harry’s prostate

“Ah Daddy!” Harry yelled out. “Right there again”

“You like that princess?” Louis asked hitting that same spot over again feeling his lace panties on the side of his cock causing more pleasure to him

“Y-yes Daddy, love it so much, Louis I-I’m gonna-”

“Not yet” Louis said reaching over and squeezing Harry’s cock preventing him to come.

“L-louis” Harry moaned out. His cock kept jabbing at Harry’s prostate making it hard for him not to. Louis then started smacking Harry’s bum again, smacking each cheek.

“Just a few more baby, just there” He kept thrusting in and out of Harry trying to find his own high. Harry started getting frustrated and hot all over, everything was just making him harder and he really needed to release. A few more moments passed by until Louis finally came deep inside Harry

“N-now?” He asked, now tired and completely fucked out

“Yes baby, you can come” Harry finally let out a small whimper coming while fucking himself back on Louis making a mess of his panties.

“Are you good baby?” Louis asked as Harry collapsed on the bed, completely tired.

“Y-yeah” Harry said, he voice even raspier than usual.

“Did I hurt you love?” Louis asked now cuddling Harry into his arms.

“No, just a bit sore though” He said bringing his head into Louis’ neck smelling his scent. He smelt like sex, sweat, but most of all Louis.

“You do know people are going to see pictures of you in those panties and they’re probably thinking of a story to publish right?” Louis asked combing his fingers through Harry’s hair.

“Yeah” Harry said quietly, now thinking of all the horrible and mean things the media were going to say.

“Harry, It’s okay, if people make fun of you or bother you about it I’ll be there to defend you anytime love. Besides, that’s you and you do whatever makes you feel comfortable”He said giving a small kiss to Harry’s long curls.

 

“Thanks Loubear” Harry yawned out

“Go to sleep babe, we aren’t doing anything big anyways”

“But Lou break-”

“Baby, I’ll just go buy some food okay? Just go sleep, I’m gonna go get us cleaned up.” So Louis got up and came in with a wet flannel cleaning up Harry giving him small butterfly kisses to his tummy. Harry slipped off the come stained panties and slipped in to his fluffy warm jumper again.

“Lou” Harry whined.

“Okay then” Louis climbed to bed with Harry throwing the flannel and letting Harry cuddle up to him again. He watched his eyes close showing his thick long lashes. He breathed softly, feeling the soft warm puffs of air on his chest.15 minutes later Louis got up and bought him and Harry some breakfast and had their own lazy day  (well that and a complete rimjob done by Louis himself).


End file.
